Security
by Kawaii-CherryWolf
Summary: It was finally over. The end of our long journey. In the end I was there when he had to let her go. InuKag Fluff. OneShot


**Summary: **_It was finally over. The end of our long journey and in the end I was there when he let her go. _

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor do I own the song. **

**Rated: K+ (I think...)**

**Written By: KawaiiCherryWolf **

_It was finally over… _I looked around at what was left of the land we had used to battle on. Blood soaked the ground staining what was left of the grass a dark rustic brown.

Sango and Miroku were both propped up against a wilted tree tending to their wounds. Shippo was tending to Kirara and _Inuyasha_…

Inuyasha was slumped over on his knees. The same position he was hours ago when the climax of the battle dwindled. I could feel my own heart aching and beginning to tear as I thought about the reason why he was still there. Only hours ago Kikyo his past love and my greatest rival to his heart had perished during the battle with Naraku.

I could still remember the sound of broken flesh as one of Naraku's tentacles pierced it way through Kikyo's stomach. Everyone had watched as Kikyo's body began to discolor and turn to ash. But worst of all, I could still hear Inuyasha's anguished cries for her.

**_A loss that would have thrown  
a hole through anybody's soul  
and you were only human after all_**

I slowly made my way to his side. I watched as his shoulders tensed at my presences. He knew that his pain for the lost of Kikyo hurt me too. What he didn't understand that I accepted his loyalty to his past love, and it was this loyalty that made me love him more each day. No matter what brave face he placed on. I knew right now was his moment of weakness, and I made a silent promise to never leave his side.

"Inuyasha," I called out softly to him, placing a reassuring hand on his right shoulder.

Watching one of his silver ears twitch in my direction; I couldn't help but let a small smile paint across my face. I knew he had given me his attention.

"I know it hurts and I'm sorry we couldn't do more for her. But please Inuyasha don't give up she's at peace now. She can _finally_ gain the happiness her soul was craving for. _Please_ don't give up… Why won't you say something?" I begged hopelessly.

Under my hand I could feel his once tense body shag and then begin to tremble almost violently. _He's crying…_ sudden realization dawned to me. At once my arms embraced his backside and I pressed my face to his shoulder blades holding on to him tight.

_**So don't hold back the tears my dear  
Release them so your eyes can clear  
I know that you will rise again  
But you gotta let them fall**_

"Shhhhh…" I whispered soothingly, holding onto him tighter than before.

"I'm right here Inuyasha just let it go. I'm sorry I can't do more for you. I'm so sorry"

Immediately I felt him tense up once more. Confused I awaited to see what he'd do next. My eyes widened as I felt his clawed hands grip onto mine and our fingers intertwined. A soft growling sound reached my ears, and he gave our linked hands a squeeze. I held him tighter and nuzzled his neck cooing soft words of comfort for only him to hear.

It's been almost a month since the final battle. I found Inuyasha and I sitting in the largest branch of the Goshinboku Tree wrapped in each other's warmth. It was a common sight for the villagers to find us here everyday after the sun broke through the horizon. Inuyasha was making slow progress, but after many hours of talking and just silent comfort he had finally started to let go of his lost.

_**A moment of despair  
That forces you to say that life's unfair  
It makes you scared of what tomorrow may bring  
But don't go giving into fear  
Stop hiding all alone in there**_

Yet sometimes, I found him sitting alone in one of the meadows just starring absentmindedly at the sky. An aura of sadness surrounding his being it was those moments that I was truly at lost for words. Letting go of my jealousy I would always walk up to him and throw my arms around him, and he would do what he always did. Begin to growl and intertwine our hands. Sometimes I could make out a softly mumbled thank you, and that was all I needed to keep my faith strong.

Late one night when Inuyasha thought I had fallen asleep. I had watched him through lidded eyes as he crawled his way to my side, and it was so hard to keep my breathing even and to stop the smile from becoming present on my lips. He had laid down beside me his rough hands stroking my hair gently, and what surprised me most was when he buried his face into my hair and took in a deep breath.

After that night it became a habit of his to sleep by my side each night when the others fell asleep, and for him to rise earlier than the rest to sit propped up against the wall. Seeming as nothing had occurred the night before.

_**The show keeps going on and on  
but you'll miss the whole damn thing  
I wish I had a crystal ball to see what the future holds  
but we don't know how the story ends till it's all been told**_

Cuddled once again in the branches of Goshinboku, I leaned heavily against Inuyasha's hard frame. Still finding the comfort I always did when near him. Below us Shippo was chasing around making his first attempts at "hunting" a beautiful Monarch butterfly. I blushed gently as Inuyasha buried his face even farther into my neck and began to nuzzle me just below my jaw line. Sighing gently I leaned even farther into his embrace. Taking in all he was willing to give me; loving every moment of warmth he was willing to spare.

"K'Gome, love you so much," My face flushed as I listened harder to his soft babbles. My heart was racing against my chest an invisible hand was squeezing it. _Did I hear that right? _I found myself questioning my sanity. Praying to any god out there that what I heard was real.

Even with all the straining I was doing with my ears I couldn't pick out anymore of the words he was mumbling. It was all senseless babbles as he continued to nuzzle my neck. Closing my eyes I could feel the burn of tears behind them. Berating myself for false hopes I simply relaxed against him once more. Yelling at my heart to just take what I had and stop with those wishful thoughts.

_**On any clock upon the wall  
the time is always now  
so baby kiss the past goodbye  
don't let the future blow your mind**_

She didn't understand that the lost of Kikyo was already pushed into the deepest corners of my mind. She didn't understand that the days I spent in the meadows were times I used to think of a way to tell her I loved her. I could feel my ears droop and pin themselves against my scalp disheartened. _Why couldn't she understand?_

I had let it slip one time. Seeing her tense I cursed myself for letting something so life changing slip. I burned my eyes into the back of her head. Screaming in my mind for her to understand, wanting so badly for her to realize my feelings for her. Yet at the same time hoping to the gods she misheard my confession. It hadn't been the right time to tell her. It seemed like it was _never _a good time to tell her.

Closing my eyes wearily I concentrated on the rhythm of her breathing. Knowing she was safe and with me was always a comfort to my soul.

_**Just sit back and chill  
Take things as they come  
you can't be afraid  
to live for today  
I will be with you each step of the way**_

"You don't need to be sorry for anything Kagome" I whispered gently referring to her apology only months ago.

"I don't need you to do more than you're doing now. All I need Kagome is for you to always be by my side. Never leave me Kagome. Without you I'll _die_…"

That was my confession to the girl from the future. She continued to slumber peacefully within my arms.

Well, that **would** be my confession. One day…

When his breathing evened out, the smile I was holding back broke out across my face. I could feel that similar burning sensation behind my eyelids. This time though; it was because of a different reason. _He loves me…_

Giving our linked hands a loving squeeze, the smile on my face blossomed even more.

"…never Inuyasha. I promise I'll always be your security."

Hoping and praying he heard me.

_**If your spirit's broken and you can't bear the pain  
I will help you put the pieces back  
A little more each day  
And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key  
Lay your head upon my shoulder  
I'll set you free  
I'll be your security**_

_**A/N:**_

**_Yay! My first one shot fanfiction. Hopefully you all liked it? And if you didn't I would love to have some feedback on how I could make it better. Now see that little bluish purple bottom? Be adventurous and push it! THANK YOU! Roar. _**


End file.
